mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
Madison Penrose
Madison Penrose is a main character that appears in My Super Psycho Sweet 16 and Cameos in Part 2. Other than Charlie Rotter, she is the main antagonist of the first film. My Super Psycho Sweet 16 Madison is the first seen walking into the Roller-Dome with her father and the Party Planner, very excited to have her Sweet 16 there. Her father tries to talk her out of it but she refuses to back down and walks out. She is later seen when Olivia tells her and Chloe that she saw Skye flirting with Brigg. At first Madison doesn't believe her, but eventually does and they decide to pull a prank on Skye. They dump red paint in Skye's locker, ruining her clothes. Skye comes out of the locker room in her swimsuit where Madison, Olivia and Chloe stand outside and tease her by calling her pathetic and telling her that Skye could die and the yearbook wouldn't wast an inch of space on her. She then threatens Skye before being picked up by her father. He tells them that instead of shopping he has flown in a stylist from Los Angeles to supply their dresses for the party. The girls are shown at Madison's house looking at the dresses and discussing Brigg. The subject of Skye comes up. Olivia tells Madison that Skye is probably just a hook up which deeply angers her. Madison then says the dresses suck and insults the stylist. She then storms out of the room with Olivia and Chloe trailing behind her. The next day the three girls hand out invitations for Madison's party. She hands them out to the popular teens, including Lily and Kevin. She then gives one to Brigg and embraces him in front of Skye. She then gives Skye an evil smile. That night, Madison gets the perfect dress and gets ready for the party. Madison, Olivia and Chloe get into a limosine and share a bottle of wine. She proposes a toast to herself and that she will get the car of her dreams. The limo reaches the Roller-Dome and the three girls walk down the red carpet. When Skye and Derek sneak in Madison is shown getting ready to make her entrance. The Party Planner tries to seduce her but Madison shakes him off. She then skates down the ramp in front of the crowd and says "Who wants to party?" The crowd breaks into applause. During the party, she is seen flirting with guys to make Brigg jealous and dancing suggestively. Kevin comes up to her and tells her that Derek crashed the party, which she doesn't seem to care about until Chloe sees Skye skating with Brigg. Madison then sends Olivia and Chloe to get rid of Skye. Much later in the party Madison pounces on Brigg and the two fall onto a sofa and Madison begins to kiss him. Skye witnesses this and walks away crying, having not witnessed Brigg trying to make Madison stop. Brigg throws Madison off him and walks away making her cry while she yells at him. She leaves the Love Room back to the skating floor where she sees her cake and shows disgust, as it's shaped like a giant piece of sushi. Her parents are confused until Madison tells them she wanted "Five tears of premium flown in from fricken Tokyo handrolls". Her father tells a waitress to find a sushi place that delivers to get a new one. Madison then walks off. The time has come for Mr. Penrose to make his speech and he tells them to bring out the cake. The crowd bursts into applause. All of the sudden Olivia's beheaded corpse skates into the cake knocking it over. Madison responds with "MY SUSHI CAKE!". All the partygoers flee the Roller-Dome leaving only Madison and Skye inside. Charlie Rotter appears and the chase begins. They run back stage to find the Party Planner gutted. Rotter comes out of no where and chases Madison with an axe. Skye gets Madison and the two run into the Love Room where they find Brigg, looking for them. Madison hugs him but Rotter finds them and chases them up into the mezzanine where they find Kevin's corpse. Derek turns on the music distracting Rotter giving Brigg the oppurtunity to fight. Madison and Skye run downstairs and Brigg is thrown from the balcony unconscious. Rotter jumps down and slams Madison's head on a table, knocking her out. Death She wakes up to find herself tied up in the basement with Skye. Madison pleads with him to let her go and tells Skye to tell him she's a good person. Skye then calls her a bully. Rotter unties Skye and orders her to kill Madison. She pretends to be about to kill Madison but instead stabs Rotter in the leg. As she is untying Madison she threatens to make her suffer and insults her, then pushes Skye down. Rotter grabs her leg, then tripping her as Skye runs out, then locks her inside the room with Rotter before leaving. Madison yells even more and insults Skye until Charlie rises up behind her. She turns around in fear, knowing what's about to happen. As the police arrive, a loud scream can be heard coming from her. The cops go down to the basement and find Madison with her throat slit open, wearing a party and a piece of her sushi cake in front of her. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Madison is one of the teens honored at the memorial along with Kevin, Chloe, Lily and Olivia. Courtney later mentions that she knew Madison prior to her death, along with her friends. Skye then has a nightmare where she hears a strange sound in the hallway and before she can open the door to look, Madison's corpse returns, bloody and dirty. She gets on top of Skye while berating her for leaving her to die, then forces a knife into's Skye's hand before slitting her throat again, causing a lot of blood to pour onto Skye's face. It is revealed later that Skye is extremely guilty for leaving Madison to die. Character Info Madison Penrose is the very personification of a Spoiled teenage brat. She never seems happy, even when she gets her way in which it's short lived due to some minor little mistake or drama. She goes out of her way to purposely make people suffer as long as it's fun for her or she gets back at them for an earlier problem. Even resorting to childish pranks. It was implied the only reason she's like this is because of her divorced parents spoiling her as she grew up. Despite how she comes off, she seems to be slightly insecure some of the time. But usually when she is by herself. Such as when she tried to force Brigg to make out with her but he refused and left, in which she cried and yelled at him before returning to the party. She also becomes desperate when she personally feels threatened. Such as near the end of the first film when she begs for Skye to tell Charlie how much of a good person she is, despite it being a total lie. She then admits she is a bitch but claims it's no reason for her to die. When Skye tries to save her, Madison then reveals her true self again and threatens Skye repeatedly while she unties her, then pushes her down. Her selfish, bitchy nature was what resulted in her death. Quotes "You can't ruin my birthday! No one can ruin this night!" Why are you doing this? '"MY SUSHI CAKE!!!" "You suck!" Trivia *Madison is the very first character of the entire series to appear. Gallery D Madison.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Queen Bees